Seeing Red
by Blues32
Summary: Pantha is kidnapped by an unknown person and it's up to the Titans to find out who and where she is. Unfortunately, they may need the help of a large red guy with a big stone hand to do it. CROSSOVER FIC! Rated T for the bad words. I'm almost out of space
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. As promised, here's the crossover. I kind of did a mix between the movie version and the comic version. I don't know much about the comics (seen both movies though), so the character may be a bit off. If so, I hope I'm not just WAY off. Also, I always found it a bit…annoying about what they did to one of the new characters in season five. They didn't just change the look slightly…they revamped the character completely! Well, that just won't do! Thanks for reading and I hopes you review!


	2. Chapter 1

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Seeing Red"**

**Chapter One**

**Mexico: Wilderness**

Pantha picked up the huge boulder and lifted it over her head. When you're as strong as Pantha was, that meant you had to use unorthodox methods of training. Maneuvering it in her grasp, she bent backwards and suplexed it. It shattered into pebbles. Smiling, she dusted her hands off. Let's see…what was next? She had to get her cardio exercises in…and then… A loud bellow shook her from her thoughts. Turning, she was shocked to see a large lumbering white ape…but this gorilla had…metal parts?

Pantha: A cyborg monkey? Get lost. I don't have any metal bananas.

Bearing its teeth it charged at her. Clenching her fists, Pantha smirked. So the monkey had beef with her, huh? Well, that suited her just fine. Pummeling an opponent was always more fun then just doing two thousand jumping jacks. She met it head on, grappling with the big ape. It was strong…VERY strong. Far stronger then a gorilla should be. There must be more mechanical parts then Pantha could see under all that fur and skin. Realizing she couldn't win with sheer strength, Pantha used its own strength against it, flipping it over her shoulder. It was pushing forward so much, she decided to LET it go forward…her way. She figured that would…

Pantha: GAH!

She thought wrong. Pantha had expected the maneuver to catch the ape off guard, but the gorilla acted with incredible foresight. Either its brain was enhanced or it was trained for combat situations. Given its appearance, Pantha was willing to bet on the latter. It had slammed into her with its shoulder, knocking her over and sending her rolling along the ground. It leapt on her but she managed to kick it off. Standing up, she growled in frustration.

Pantha: You picked the wrong girl to f with, Kong!

Pantha charged…and was met halfway by the ape's metal fist. It had launched from its wrist like a rocket! She tried to block it with her arms, but was met with the sound of a loud CRACK! Pain rushed up her right arm in bolts. Broken…that monkey had just broken her arm. Maybe put a crack in the other, but it hit the right arm more then the left. It was her own damn fault. Alone, that thing probably wouldn't have broken her bones…but she was running TOWARD it! That only made things worse! Before she had time to think, it was on her, slamming its fist across her face. It pummeled her until she thought it was going to be the end.

Voice: Brutus, that's enough. She's no good to me dead.

Black boots…Pantha tried to sit up, to get a look at the man she was going to mentally promise herself to rip in half…but she couldn't. Instead she blacked out.

:CUE THEME:

??: What, I don't get a theme? The punk kids get catchy theme music and I get jack crap? …sons of…screw it, let's get on with this.

**Titan Tower: Main Room, the next day**

Robin sighed, rubbing the back of his head and addressing Red Star over the main computer's communicator function (for when you want the other person's head to be twice the size of yours).

Robin: Well, Pantha's never been good with keeping her communicator around, Red Star. She'll probably call you later.

Red Star: Nyet, Robin! I know in my heart that something has happened to her.

Apparently Pantha and Red Star had a date all set up for the previous night, but she never showed. Robin wasn't sure what Red Star saw in Pantha. She was rude, stubborn, cocky, and well…huge. While he was aware that some guys liked muscle bound chicks, the rude and stubborn thing sounded like something that would drive a nice guy like Red Star away. Oh well, to each his own…or whatever.

Robin: Alright, alright. We'll help you find her. …but if she starts yelling at us for thinking she can't take care of herself, the blame falls on you.

Red Star: I can accept that. Just…hurry, okay?

Robin: We'll find her, I promise.

Thanking him, Red Star hung up. Robin groaned and shook his head.

Beast Boy: …so, I guess we can't have the TV back, huh?

Robin's call had taken the TV away from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin glared at him.

Robin: What do YOU think?

Cyborg: Yeah, that's a no.

Robin: Just try and track her signal down, okay?

Cyborg: Right, right...

Getting up from the couch, Cyborg sat down at the computer and began to work

**Training Room**

Raven stared at the weapon in her hand before looking back up at Starfire…then the weapon again. Then Starfire.

Raven: You're kidding me.

Starfire: Not at all. It is a very fun game! It is played on Tamaran all the time.

Raven: Yeah, we play it too…on "American Gladiators". Why are you asking ME to do this? I'm a pacifist.

Starfire was trying to get Raven to play a Tamaranian game. …with battle staves. Who would have guessed, with Starfire's peaceful disposition, that she had such a fierce heritage? Beating the crap out of each other with sticks was a GAME?!

Starfire: This is not a game of violence, Raven.

Raven: This is a battle staff, right?

Raven held up the staff in her hands.

Starfire: Correct.

Raven: Meaning it's used for battle, right?

Starfire: Still correct.

Raven: …so…how is this not violent?

Starfire sighed, as if trying to explain something to a stubborn child who wanted to believe the opposite of what was told.

Starfire: I am not going to strike you, Raven. Just the staff in your hand.

Raven: …uh huh…

Starfire: Look, the rules are simple. You press the staves together, like so.

Starfire crossed her arms in an "X".

Starfire: Then you apply pressure as I do the same.

Raven: …so…we're basically just trying to overpower one another?

Starfire: Yes! If you fall down, you are the loser.

Raven bit back a comment about "losers" and people who play the game. It would be insulting to Starfire's culture, after all. Sighing, Raven shook her head.

Raven: Starfire, you can lift buses. How am I to compete with that?

Starfire: It is simple. I can determine when my super human strength is used. Trust me, Raven. It is fantastic exercise.

That touched something in Raven. Due to her usual inactivity, Raven feared she was going to become a ball of flab. With Shade's animal instincts, she doubted fat was a turn on, given that animals chose their mates based on health and appearance. She liked to believe her boyfriend was above such physical issues, but…

Raven: Alright, I'll play. Just…go easy on me, okay?

Starfire: Absolutely, my friend…by the way, does this feel…familiar to you?

Raven: …actually…yes. Yes it does. …huh.

Starfire raised her staff.

Starfire: Shall we begin?

Raven: Whatever…

Raven prepared herself…to lose in several seconds. To her surprise, she actually managed to fight back. …then Starfire smirked and she fell unto her butt.

Starfire: I am sorry, Raven…but you seemed so smug at that moment that I felt compelled to remind you of the "go easy on me" clause you had set.

Raven: …right. How stupid of me.

Starfire helped her up.

Starfire: Perhaps a round two?

Raven: …no thanks, Star. I'm just…not strong enough to be any fun to you.

Dropping the staff, Raven sighed and walked out of the room. How stupid of her…to believe she actually stood a chance for even a moment. She was weak. …without her powers, she wasn't much of anything, was she? And the freaks these days loved to steal powers away. Then what would she do? Be…she shuddered…NORMAL? Raven had her taste of normal life thanks to Mad Mod. She never wanted to be THAT again. To be closed off from the emotions around her…Raven felt…DEAD. Like she had literally died. No, it was more like…sensory deprivation. Where you stayed in that tank until you started to lose your grasp on reality. It was like that to her. She was around people…she could hear them, see them, smell them, and when they pushed her nerdy self around, feel them, yet she couldn't sense any of them. It was like…being strangled…something precious (in the case of strangulation, oxygen) being blocked from you. Her thoughts were interrupted by the alarm. Turning from her current course, she flew down the hall toward the main room.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Seeing Red"**

**Chapter Two**

**Mexico: Wilderness**

I hope nobody is offended by me choosing Mexico for the location because Pantha is Hispanic. I just couldn't think of another place with Luchadors…and I really wish I knew how to spell that word. You know…Masked Wrestling. Anyway…the Titans had to leave the city for a bit to search the area. Given how fast the T-ship could travel, it was doubtful that they'd be gone for more then a day or two. That said, they decided they didn't need to call for replacements while they were gone. Terra wiped her brow.

Terra: Damn…why the hell is it so hot?

Robin: We're closer to the equator.

Beast Boy: Dude…they got to move that thing.

Raven turned to Robin.

Raven: Admit it. You keep him around to feel more intelligent.

Terra: He was just joking, god! Right, Gar?

Beast Boy frowned. …why couldn't they just move the line of the globe? It was imaginary, right? There wasn't really a dotted line going around the earth, right?

Beast Boy: Heh…right. Naturally. Seriously, Raven, can't you take a joke?

Rolling her eyes, Raven wiped her own brow. It WAS hot, she couldn't deny that. It made her wish there was more to her clothes then a leotard. She could take off the cloak without feeling embarrassed that way. That was the real source of her discomfort. She couldn't even put the hood up. It would probably act like a vegetable steamer or something.

Raven: Shade…how are you not dying from the heat right now?

Shade: Shadows in my coat covering most of my body. They're pretty cold.

Raven: Any chance you could do the same for me?

Shade: Only if you want frostbite.

…hmm…frostbite or heat stroke? Heat stroke or frostbite? Now wasn't that the eternal question? Cyborg studied his wrist panel.

Cyborg: We're getting close…she should be right…there?

It wasn't Pantha they found, but a tall red skinned guy in a trench coat. There were several…notable things about him. First was the fact that he had nubs on his forehead. Second was the blazing orangish red orbs that served as his eyes. Then there were the goat like legs…oh, and let's not forget the tail. But what stood out the most had to be the huge stone hand on his right arm. Yeah, that tended to stick out. In his fleshy, smaller (but still kinda big) left hand was a Titans communicator. Raven's eyes glazed slightly as she stared at the huge stone hand.

Raven: **The Right Hand of Doom…**

Beast Boy: Is that an "Invader Zim" episode?

Now, let's try to understand their position. Big guy. Scaring Raven. Holding the communicator. Obviously demonic. …um…huge ass hand. SCARING RAVEN! Was it really such a stretch that he was the one responsible for the disappearance of their friend?

Robin: Where did you get that?!

Hellboy looked surprised at the presence of seven teenagers in the middle of nowhere…but not as impressed as they would have liked.

Hellboy: Halloween comin' early this year? Damn, you kids come out fast. Usually wait for night, don't you?

Robin: I said, where did you get that?!

Now Hellboy didn't care to be yelled at, even by some kid. He held the communicator up to his face.

Hellboy: Just found it. Think it goes with my eyes?

Robin wasn't amused.

Robin: You can either tell us the easy way…or we'll force you to talk.

Hellboy: Jeez, kid, I just told you I found it.

Not believing the big red demon guy (and seriously, would you?) Robin pulled out his staff.

Robin: Titans, GO!

Cyborg's hand shifted into the sonic cannon and aimed at Hellboy.

Hellboy: Aw, crap…

BOOM! Hellboy went flying back as the blue beam struck him, sending him bouncing along the ground. Grunting he stood back up.

Hellboy: What part of "I found it" didn't you…oh come on!

Boulders flew directly at him. Clenching his right hand, Hellboy pulled back and punched one into dust, turning in mid-swing to do the same to the second with a backhand. Through the dust came a charging rhino. Hellboy grabbed its horn, sliding back a bit before stopping its charge.

Hellboy: You brats want it so bad, keep it! Damn, I don't even know what the hell it is and you get on my case?

He dropped the communicator. Confused, Beast Boy shifted back. Hellboy let Beast Boy's arm go, letting him drop to the ground. Dusting his coat off, he popped his neck before leaving, pissed off. Damn kids these days...

Starfire: Should we pursue him?

Beast Boy: Dude…I don't think he did it.

Beast Boy walked over with the discarded communicator in his hand.

Beast Boy: All that guy had to do was twist his hand fast enough and my neck would have snapped like a twig. Instead he just got pissed and left.

Shade: …Pantha's scent is so faint I can barely pick it up. …it's funny though.

Robin: What is? Is something wrong?

Shaking his head, Shade frowned.

Shade: …that guy smelled a lot like roasted peanuts.

Beast Boy: You think so too?

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Roasted peanuts…that's ridiculous. Robin rubbed his chin before turning to Raven.

Robin: Raven, what did you mean before?

Raven: About what?

Robin: About his hand?

Tilting her head, Raven shrugged in confusion.

Raven: I don't know what you're talking about.

Terra: You said, "the Right Hand of Doom", all spooky like.

Raven: I would know if I said something so bizarre.

Shade: You really did say it.

Everyone insisted to Raven that she had indeed spoken. As far as Raven knew, however, she had said no such thing. Robin sighed, brushing it off.

Robin: Either way, let's just look for clues. We'll argue over whether or not Raven muttered something later.

**Some Lab**

Pantha groaned as she awakened slowly. Her head felt groggy…like she had been drugged. Most likely this was because…well, she had been drugged. She tried to moving, but she was trapped in some sort of tube like container filled with blue fluid. She had something over her mouth, probably where both her oxygen and the drug that was making her so groggy was coming from.

Voice: Ah, our subject has awakened.

Pantha stared out of the tube as a man dressed in a black Nazi uniform approached. His head seemed to be made entirely out of metal…must have been a metal mask. He clicked his heels together and bowed in false politeness.

Nazi: I hope you had a pleasant nap, Ms Pantha. I am Herman Von Klempt…I believe you have met my companion, Brutus.

He gestured to the large ape in the corner of the room. She scowled at him, swearing through the thing over her mouth. He put a gloved hand to his ear.

Klempt: Hmm? What was that? I can't quite hear you. Perhaps you are asking why you are here?

Pantha struggled. Must…raise…middle…finger…

Klempt: Yes, yes, I think that's what you're asking. Very well, I shall be happy to tell you.

He walked over to a large table set up in the middle of the room and messed with some of the devices attached to it.

Klempt: Brutus is a…reliable servant, yet he has his flaws. The most notable is that he has yet to defeat that…that…NNNGH!

He slammed his fist down in a moment of frustration and rage before calming down, straightening his uniform.

Klempt: Excuse me. As I was saying, Brutus is not perfect…for that matter he's not the original Brutus…but moving on. I have been monitoring the sudden onset of metahuman births in recent years and have taken an interest in ones such as you. Powerful…agile…capable! You would be perfect for my army…if it weren't for a few…difficulties. The most notable being, of course, your stubborn free will.

Chuckling, he walked back in front of her.

Klempt: But you don't live as long as I have without learning many valuable things. Getting past the will of others is simple. Once I have modified your body…I will work on your mind.

Pantha really wanted to rip that man apart…but…she just felt…so sleepy. She'd hurt him…when she woke back up.

Klempt: But don't worry…I have a friend of yours coming to join you very soon.

**Titan Tower: Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy's back popped as he laid out on his bed to sleep. Damn T-ship…sitting all cramped up like that sucked. He started to drift off to sleep when his ear twitched. Then…again…and…changing into a bear, Beast Boy attacked the intruders in his room. His window! They were coming in from his window! ...and by the dozen! Roaring, Beast Boy knocked them into each other before running out of his room for more space and to hit the emergency button on his communicator. Who the hell did they piss off now and why are they all dressed like Nazis with gas masks? No matter. Once he had some distance, he'd turn into a rhino and plow the lot of them. Halls were good for plowing, you know. THWIP. Something sharp struck him in the neck. He turned back to see one of them lowering a gun. His head began to swim. Reaching behind, he pulled a dart out of his neck.

Beast Boy: (slurred) Stupid darts…oldest trick in the book…

He collapsed. The soldiers moved to collect their prize when a green bolt hit by their feet, giving them pause. Starfire flew around and landed in front of them, blocking them from getting to Beast Boy.

Starfire: Ask yourselves this: "Did I put much thought into what I was getting into when I broke into this tower?"

They aimed their guns at her. She sighed.

Starfire: I do not think you are asking yourselves. A different question then. "Why would she just stand there and allow us to shoot?"

They tried to fire, but at the last moment their guns jerked toward each other. Raven lowered her hand.

Raven: Because she's just the distraction. …nice banter, Starfire. Unusual for you.

Starfire: As with many things, Raven, I am learning.

The intruder alarm went off. Raven snorted.

Raven: Intruders? Really? You don't say.

…why weren't they falling down? They must have pumped with enough drugs to knock out an elephant. Raven's eyes widened…then a small smile spread across her face.

Raven: Star…

Starfire: Yes?

Raven: They're not alive.

Starfire: …is that so?

Starfire cracked her knuckles.

Starfire: I WAS having a good dream before I was awakened.

Starfire flew at the soldiers, her fist drawn back. Her fist knocked the head off of the first Nazi, releasing a blue mist of some kind.

Starfire: Raven? What is…?

Raven: Not important, just keep going!

With Raven's help, there was soon nothing but a pile of clothes before them. Raven sighed.

Raven: That was some foul magic, Star…

Robin: What are you guys doing?!

Robin ran up to them, seemingly pissed off.

Starfire: We saved Beast Boy. They were attempting to capture him.

Robin: Who?

Raven kicked a gas mask.

Raven: There was something IN these a few seconds ago. Since they didn't get into anyone else's room, I'd say they're after him.

Robin: Well, there's a lot more outside! Raven, put Beast Boy in the room we built for you and seal it! Starfire, let's go!

Grumbling, Raven lifted Beast Boy up with her powers as the other two flew off.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Seeing Red"**

**Chapter Three**

**Outside Tower**

Terra hurled chunks of rock at the approaching boats that carried more zombie…spirit…Nazi…things. There were already hundreds of the bastards, they didn't need anymore. Cyborg blasted some away. They already figured out they weren't alive when Shade's claws tore one's uniform open and began leaking blue mist. At least they knew they didn't need to hold anything back. Starfire and Robin ran out to help.

Terra: What kept you guys?

Starfire: Beast Boy was under attack by these beings. Raven is hiding him away now. X'hal, how is it that there are so many?!

Shade: Some of the bastards are crawling out of the water! I don't think sinking the boats helped!

Indeed, nothing seemed to stop the march of these beings dressed like Nazis…if "beings" was indeed an accurate term of description.

Terra: Why would these freaks be after Gar?

Robin: We can worry about that AFTER they stop storming our home!

It wasn't hard to defeat them. While their uniforms were strong, it was nothing a good birdarang couldn't cut through (and that was about the least of their arsenal). The problem was that they just kept coming. Once Raven made her way out, however, things finally began to improve. …until…

Robin: I think that's all of them.

Shade: And I think we just made a big mistake…

Shade was referring to the blue mist that was gathering the fallen uniforms of the defeated army. It soon formed a gigantic being roughly half the size of the tower, covered in a thick patchwork of the uniform.

Terra: …that is so not fair…

Before it could take a step toward the exhausted heroes, however, a shot rang out…and missing. Turning, the Titans found Hellboy aiming a huge handgun at the hulking beast. He had a cigar clenched between his teeth.

Hellboy: Most kids your age think "trouble" is getting caught smoking behind the shed. You guys are fighting giant monsters. We seeing the problem here?

The creature reared back slightly, as if in recognition of its new opponent. Hellboy started to move to toward the creature at a leisurely pace.

Hellboy: Why don't you go back inside and drink your milk or something? I got this.

Cyborg: Hey, none of us asked for your help!

Hellboy: I'm just that nice a guy.

Hellboy turned back toward the patchwork monster in time to be picked up in its three fingered hand. It brought him closer to its face.

Hellboy: Thanks, I'm a bad shot.

Hellboy fired his gun into the creature's head, causing it to wail as the blue mist began to flow out again. As its grip loosened, he launched himself at it, grabbing the hole he punched into it with the gun and pulling down, tearing it wide open. The mist dissipated into the air. Hellboy popped his neck.

Terra: Okay…what the hell WAS that and who the hell are you?

Raven: **Anung un Rama…the son of the Fallen One…**

Hellboy walked up and slapped her. Not hard, just enough to snap her out of the trance she had entered. Shaking her head, she rubbed her face.

Raven: Wha…who just hit me?

Hellboy: You often start rambling in demonic voices, or is that a new thing?

Raven: What? I don't know what you're talking about.

Hellboy: I'm not playing games here.

Raven: Neither am I. Back off or take a swim.

Hellboy: Oh, this I got to see. Okay, squirt. How you gonna do THAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

SPLASH. Hellboy's head came up out of the water and he wiped his face.

Hellboy: (muttering) Okay…had that coming.

Swimming back over to the island, he stomped back over to the smug looking Raven.

Hellboy: Who the hell are you?

Raven: I'm Raven. Who the hell are you?

Hellboy: Yeah, see…that tells me somewhere between Jack and st and neither of those are useful to me. So, let's try again. Who the hell are you?

Raven: What do you want, a detailed biography?

Shade: Um…Raven…actually you DID start talking in that echoing voice you use when you get pissed off a few minutes ago.

Raven looked at the others who nodded in agreement. Frowning, Raven shrugged.

Raven: Well, what did I say?

Terra: Something about a fallen son or something, I don't know. I wasn't listening.

Raven: …are you sure?

Robin: Raven, you said something we didn't follow, then proclaimed he was the son of the fallen one.

Raven shook her head.

Raven: I really don't know what you're talking about…but if my friends say I did it, I'll assume I did.

Hellboy: Finally we get somewhere. So what was with the spooky voice?

Raven: Guess I just have the talent.

Starfire: No, Raven, it is because you are half demon, is it not?

Raven glared at the alien.

Raven: I was TRYING not to bring that up, Star.

Starfire: …oh…sorry.

Hellboy: You're a demon?

Raven: HALF. HALF demon.

Hellboy felt like smacking himself in the head with a lead pipe. He was half demon…he gets stuck with goat legs and horns. This girl was a half demon and she gets pale skin and odd colored hair? One looks like the devil, the other looks like a born goth? How was THAT fair?

Robin: We need to find out who sent those guys after us…

Hellboy: A Nazi head in a robot body.

Silence.

Cyborg: Say what?

Hellboy: Those guys belong to a Nazi named Herman Von Kempt.

Terra: …so he's a head? Not just a brain?

Hellboy: Last I checked.

Terra: Now that's just plain weird.

Hellboy sputtered.

Hellboy: What?! You find a brain controlling a robot body to be less weird then a head?

Shade: Well, yeah…the head would rot, wouldn't it?

Hellboy: And a brain wouldn't?

Silence again.

Robin: …not if it was in brain juice.

Starfire: And there was a large ape assisting him.

Hellboy: There IS a large ape with him.

They looked at each other.

Raven: …are you SURE he's not a brain in a jar?

Hellboy: …do you REALLY think…I mean, REALLY think…that I would mistake a brain in a jar for a head in a robot body?

Terra: You thought our communicator was an I-pod.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand, Hellboy shook his head.

Hellboy: Whatever…I'll just kick the metal headed bastard's ass and that'll be that.

Cyborg: You know where he is?

Hellboy paused.

Hellboy: …I'm working on it.

Shade: This guy has our friend, so if you know how to find him, tell us.

Hellboy: I'll find him…

Starfire: Her.

Hellboy: Whatever. Don't worry about it.

Raven: I can lead you to him.

Everyone turned to look at Raven.

Robin: What are you talking about?

Raven: With the right charm, we could follow the dark energy used to animate those uniforms back to their source. I can make one in my room.

Hellboy: Are you serious? What, are you a witch too?

Raven's eyes flared and for a minute, Hellboy thought he was going for another swim.

Raven: The term is "sorceress"…but yes, I can do magic.

Hellboy: So can David Copperfield, but I ain't turning to him for help.

Raven's eyes narrowed. Stage magicians…she HATED stage magicians.

Raven: Want to see me do a trick? I can make a pencil disappear.

Yes, it WAS a good movie, wasn't it?

Robin: Raven, calm down. …man, it feels weird saying that.

Raven shook her head. Why was she getting so agitated around this man?

Raven: You're right, Robin…I'm sorry. I'll be in my room.

Starfire: Will you be joining us Mr…er…

Hellboy: …it's Hellboy.

Starfire: Ah! Then would you like to come inside?

Robin: Star…

Starfire: Robin…

Hellboy looked at the other teens in confusion at this exchange.

Cyborg: They're dating.

Hellboy: Ah.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

No sooner did Hellboy get inside did he plop on the couch and turn on the television.

Terra: What the hell are you doing?

Hellboy: Waiting for the goth queen to do whatever she has to do.

Raven whistled. When he looked, she flipped him off. He chuckled.

Hellboy: Back at you, princess.

Starfire: What? What did I do?

Terra: You mean me?

Hellboy: …um…

Cyborg: Terra, you're not a princess. You're a clone of a princess.

Terra: Oh right, right, right…damn, I still get mixed up.

Hellboy groaned.

Hellboy: I need a beer…

Robin: We're all underage. We don't HAVE any.

Hellboy: …I always thought Hell would be hotter.

Shade: …shouldn't someone make sure the snot rag is okay?

Robin: Glad you volunteered, Shade.

Shade: I didn't…oh screw it…

**Raven's Room**

Raven carefully stirred the mixture she had created. Once applied to a simple piece of jewelry, it would lead them directly where they need to go. There was a knock on her door that almost caused her to mess up.

Raven: What? I'm busy.

The door opened up and Robin stood there.

Robin: …Raven, what's with you?

Raven: I just told you, I'm…

Robin: You KNOW what I'm referring to.

She did. Raven shook her head, sighing. Carefully, she put the mixture down.

Raven: I don't know, Robin. I really don't. Whenever I'm near him I just…something in me tells me to not like him. To hate him. There's no reason I can think of. I've never met him before in my life.

Robin: Does it have something to do with his hand?

Raven: I really can't imagine how a huge hand could affect my emotional state.

Robin shrugged.

Robin: You called it the Right Hand of Doom before. I think part of you knows what it is…back here.

Robin tapped the back of his head. Raven thought for a moment.

Raven: …you might be right. …I'll have to go and ask. Here.

Raven handed him the mixture.

Raven: Just dip an object in this, something that has something hanging on the bottom, like a pendant or something. Soak it in there until it turns blue. Then it will act like a guide, pointing us in whatever direction we need to go. It'll even work if we place it on a map, so we can at least tell if the source is even in the country. Okay?

Robin: Got it. What are you going to do?

Raven: A little soul searching.

Once Robin left, Raven sat down with her mirror and began to concentrate.

Raven: _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…_

**Raven's Soul**

Raven called out with her powers, seeking the one she wanted. There was a soft hiss behind her.

Red: **You needn't shout. I'm always right here.**

Raven: What is the Right Hand of Doom?

Red snarled, backing up slightly. Confused, Raven raised an eyebrow.

Raven: Did I say something wrong?

Red: **The Right Hand of Doom is just what it sounds like. A hand that causes doom. It's the key to the apocalypse. **

Raven: Then what the hell was I?  
Red: **The ace in the hole, of course. Father planned to conquer this world BEFORE the ****Ogdru Jahad could!**

Raven: The who?

Red: **You really are CLUELESS! The Ogdru Jahad! The Dragons of Destruction! If Father had conquered this disgusting plane of existence by now, they wouldn't be a concern.**

Raven sighed and massaged her temples.

Raven: So, what are you saying? I'd be better off with Trigon destroying everything I knew and loved instead?

Red shrugged, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

Red: **At least it's something to brag about. "Oh, your dad was an astronaut? Mine destroyed the mortal plane!"**

Raven: A weak argument at best, Red.

Red: **I'm RAGE! Not wisdom! I don't argue, I destroy what disagrees with me! …unfortunately, I can't DO that to you. …in any case, you need to get rid of him.**

Raven: I…I can't…

Red flew up to Raven's face, snarling.

Red: **You're not listening to me! He'll kill us ALL! Everyone! Including Shade! Do you want that?**

Raven: …I…no. No, I don't.

Red smiled and gently eased Raven into sitting down. Once she was, Red sat behind her, whispering into her ear.

Red: (whisper) **Then here's what we must do…for the sake of our loved ones…**

Raven shuddered, holding back her disgust as her demon half continued to whisper in her ear. She tried to think of another way, but…

Raven: …I'll do it.

Red: **Atta girl. You're doing the entire world a favor, Raven. You can rest easy knowing that.**

If she did it, Raven doubted she'd ever rest easy again.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Seeing Red"**

**Chapter Four**

**Main Room**

Hellboy clenched his teeth. He was getting pissed off.

Hellboy: How am I supposed to play this?! You're cheating and you know it!

Beast Boy: How am I cheating?

Hellboy: Does it look like I can hit buttons with this hand?

Beast Boy: That's not cheating, that's just your problem.

Shade sighed, sitting next to Hellboy.

Shade: I told you he was an annoying prick.

Hellboy: Yeah, I'm seeing what you mean. Is Ms I Am the Night done yet?

Raven entered the room with her hood raised. She doubted she'd be able to ever look her friends in the eye again after what she was going to do. Not right now…later.

Robin: All set?

Raven: Where is it?

Robin: New Mexico…Roswell.

Beast Boy: Dude! Pantha was captured by aliens?!

Hellboy: It wasn't aliens. Lights in the sky don't mean aliens every single time.

Starfire: Most ships are designed to NOT reflect light, as to avoid detection in any case, Beast Boy.

Well…it makes sense, doesn't it?

Hellboy: Well, that's all I needed to hear.

Hellboy got up and headed for the door.

Robin: Where are you going?

Hellboy: To kick Hermie's ass.

Robin: Not without us.

Hellboy: You costume types are really stubborn aren't you? I don't need your help!

Cyborg: You going to walk?

Hellboy froze. …damn it…

**T-Car**

Hellboy sat in the back with his arms crossed tight.

Hellboy: The first one of you that starts to sing gets tossed through the window.

Raven squirmed in the front seat. The others were in the T-ship since they couldn't ALL fit in the car (especially with a big guy like Hellboy in it). All she could think about was the task that had been forced onto her. …she had to kill him. If the Right Hand's owner is killed while still attached, it becomes nothing more then a big stone hand. She had no choice. Azar forgive her. She had no choice at all.

Beast Boy: …something wrong, Rae?

Raven: No, I'm fine.

Cyborg: …then why are you letting him call you "Rae"?

Raven: I'm just…just drop it, alright? I'm fine.

Hellboy stared at her a moment. She could see him in the rearview mirror. Her fists clenched tightly. Do it now. That's what every fiber of her demonic being said. Not in front of your friends. That was what the human side argued. Raven felt like tearing her hair out.

**Roswell Lab**

Pantha was aware that she wasn't herself anymore. She was aware of it but couldn't recall what that "self" used to be. As she tore through the soldiers she was facing, ripping through them with her claws, she tried hard to recall life before awaking in that tube. Nothing. There simply was…nothing. The strange man told her that she was his creation. A cat, mutated into a human form, is what he called her. She knew that was a lie…or was it? Maybe she was just confused. What she DID know was that there was a life before this. …it just wasn't in her brain anymore. Not knowing what else to do, Pantha followed orders, attacking the soldiers. Herman was pleased with the results of his experiment. Pantha's mind responded as he expected. She was confused…wanting to understand her place in life. Of course, Herman made sure that it was the place HE wanted her to have.

**Outside Lab**

From the outside, the place looked abandoned. The necklace, however, told them it was the right place. Hellboy pulled his fist back but Robin stopped him.

Robin: Are you crazy? You could trigger an alarm!

Hellboy: …so?

Robin: …that would let him know we're here.

Hellboy: …still not seeing the problem.

Starfire: …we do not wish to be noticed as of yet?

Hellboy: Why the hell not?

Silence.

Cyborg: Stealth…isn't your thing, is it?

Hellboy: Alright, smart guy. How do YOU want to get inside, huh?

Shade vanished. The door soon opened, Shade on the other side.

Shade: Opening it from the inside works.

The Titans went inside. Hellboy grumbled.

Hellboy: (high pitch, mocking) Opening it from the inside works. (normal) Arrogant asshole…

They found an elevator leading down. Under the abandoned looking building was a massive laboratory. Robin sighed.

Robin: We'd better split up…

Raven: I'll go with Hellboy.

Everyone looked surprised.

Shade: What? Why?

Raven: …half demon should stick together. We're rather rare.

Everyone thought it was odd, but Raven was stubborn about it. She wanted to go with Hellboy. Shade growled, but agreed to go with Terra. Beast Boy went with Cyborg and Robin with Starfire…but their adventure was less then important.

**Dark Energy Holding Area**

Hellboy wondered if it would be a good idea to smash the containers…Klempt shouldn't be allowed to have ANY dark energy, let alone that much. Deciding against it, he pulled his cigar out of his mouth.

Hellboy: So you gonna make a move or what?

Raven: What are you talking about?

Hellboy turned to Raven, narrowing his eyes.

Hellboy: You don't like me. Not at all. The only reason you wanted to go with me was to make sure nobody was around when you bumped me off.

Raven: …it…it isn't…I don't WANT to kill you. I HAVE to. I have to make sure the hand never works.

Hellboy took a drag, flexing his stone fingers.

Hellboy: I'm taking pretty good care of it.

Raven: …enough.

Raven ripped several pieces of equipment up and sent them at Hellboy. Jumping over one, Hellboy was slammed against the wall with the next. Ripping sheets of metal off the equipment, Raven created sharp, thin blades.

Raven: I never wanted blood on my hands.

She sent the sheets at him. To her frustration, he managed to dodge most and the other hit that accursed hand of his.

Hellboy: Yeah, you sure act like it.

Raven: I've seen what should have been the end of the world! I CAUSED it! I won't let someone else try again with a far greater chance of success! I went against everything I stood for that day, seducing, maiming, and even KILLING! Never again…I won't sit by and let it happen! Not when it can be stopped!

Hellboy sighed in annoyance. This girl obviously meant well…but he couldn't just let her kill him either.

Hellboy: Look, lady, I got no intention of destroying the world.

Raven: Neither did I.

Hellboy continued to dodge her attacks. Finally he had an idea. It was a risky one, but…if he had her pegged right, it should work.

Hellboy: Alright. Alright. Go ahead.

He held still, hoping he wasn't totally wrong about Raven's personality. She paused.

Raven: What?

Hellboy: You want to off me so bad, go ahead. I won't move.

Raven readied steel rods she had stripped from the wall before sending them flying at him. Most of them sail past him, but one slammed into his shoulder. Raven covered her mouth in horror at her own actions.

Hellboy: Happy now?

Wincing, he pulled the rod out of his shoulder. Good thing he healed fast.

Raven: …I…can't do it…

It was the same spot…well, close to it. She had struck Hellboy in the same spot that she had struck Shade with the parking meter pole. It was the first wound she inflicted on him when he prevented her from stopping the others from attacking Trigon. It was also the only wound that left a mark when he was revived afterward. It served as a constant reminder of what she had done.

Raven: I…

Hellboy: You're not the first to try and bump me off to save the world, kiddo. I won't hold it against you.

Hellboy walked past her but paused and turned to look back.

Hellboy: But if you do that again, I'm going to be pissed.

Raven: …

Hellboy: …and I won't tell your friends either. Now stop moping and let's go.

Red hissed in Raven's ear.

Red: **You fool! He'll destroy everything!**

Raven ignored it. She should have known she'd regret listening to anything that bitch said.

**END PART FOUR**


	6. Chapter 5

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Seeing Red"**

**Chapter Five**

**Lab Center**

After thrashing hordes of drones to get there, the Titans (and Hellboy) all converged to the main section of the lab. …yes, I'm rushing to the end. See, I came up with a beginning and an end to this story and I just kind of work the middle along as I go…and I got nothing for this part, so I'm going to the climax. The grand finale. Herman Von Klempt watched from his booth high above as the Titans entered the room. When Hellboy followed suit, he noticeably began to react.

Herman: YOU!

Hellboy sighed, shrugging.

Hellboy: Yep. Me.

Herman: Why?! Why is it ALWAYS you?!

Hellboy: Guess you're just unlucky, Hermie.

Herman: NO! It is YOU that is unlucky! Get them!

Brutus barreled into the room, howling and grunting the way enraged apes do.

Beast Boy: Dude…that's nasty…

Herman: Ah…I see you brought me my other specimen. Well, Creature, it seems I owe you a small bit of thanks.

Hellboy: You won't be thanking me after ten minutes of hearing him talk.

Beast Boy: Dude, what the hell? What I do?

Pantha followed Brutus, but without the enraged growling. She had no reason to be angry. Raven gaped.

Raven: Oh Azar above, that's Pantha!

Robin: WHAT?!

Pantha was no longer the muscular Hispanic girl they knew. What stood before them now was a lithe feline creature covered in brown fur.

Hellboy: I take it that ain't the way she looked the last time you saw her.

Terra: No…she used to be a masked wrestler.

Hellboy: …okay, now I KNOW you're sting me.

Hellboy didn't hear the answer as the huge metal fist of Brutus slammed into him. He bounced hard off the steel wall before trying to climb to his feet. Pantha attacked the Titans, preventing them from helping Hellboy as Brutus picked him up.

Hellboy: Aw, crap…!

The Titans weren't sure what to do with her. Pantha fought them without holding back, not knowing them. At the same time, however, she wasn't angry with them like Brutus was. She had no true loyalty to Klempt. She just…didn't know what else to do. To complicate matters further, more soldiers began to file into the room.

Cyborg: Aw, c'mon! Can't we catch a break?!

Shade: It could be worse. We could be Hellboy.

Hellboy's head was slammed against the metal wall three times before he was tossed across the room.

Hellboy: …I hate monkeys…

Pantha felt a slight pang as she jumped at Cyborg, slashing at him with her claws. Like a situation such as this had occurred before. Still, there were no memories, so she dismissed it.

Raven: Damn it! If I could get some cover, I could try to bring her mind back into control, but these guys won't leave us alone!

Robin: Don't worry…back-up is coming.

Cyborg: Back-up? What the hell do you mean by…?

There was a thunderous crash as a hole formed in the ceiling. Red Star blasted a group of the soldiers into nothingness.

Red Star: Where is she?! Where is Pantha?

Pantha froze, looking up at Red Star and tilting her head.

Pantha: L…eon?

Her head felt strange. Emotions washed over her. Raven saw her chance.

Raven: Red Star, keep them off me! I'm going to save Pantha!

A little confused, Red Star attacked the remaining soldiers with the others as Hellboy started pounding on Brutus with his stone fist. Raven sent her soul self out and it engulfed Pantha who struggled at first.

Raven: _Pantha! Pantha, do you recognize my voice?_

Pantha: _No…yes…I don't know. Who are you?_

Raven: _I'll show you…_

Raven began to trigger emotions in Pantha's mind that prompted certain memories to certain memories to return. The Titans…Red Star…but most importantly…her kidnapping. Raven pulled her soul self back as Pantha turned and pointed at Klempt's booth.

Pantha: You! You did this to me!

Klempt: What?! How…how did you…no. No matter. There are plenty more like you. I shall…

The Nazi scientist was interrupted when he was thrown out of the booth through the reinforced glass. Hellboy leaned down, peering after him.

Hellboy: Just thought I'd come on up and tell ya you're down another monkey, Hermie.

Brutus…or what WAS Brutus laid mangled on the ground, its cybernetic parts ripped off. Herman hit the floor with a clang and Pantha pounced on him, slashing and pounding away.

Herman: (distorted) NOT AGAIN!

Finally she got to what she was looking for, ripping the container with Herman Von Klempt's head in it out of his chest.

Pantha: Gotcha!

Cyborg: Well, I'll be damned. It really is a head in a jar.

Hellboy: Told ya.

Pantha lifted the jar over her head, ready to smash it to the ground.

Robin: Pantha, what are you doing?!

Pantha: Look at me! Look what he did! I don't even know your name! I don't even know MY name! Pantha! That's all I know! He isn't getting away with it! He's NOT! Why shouldn't I smash his head into pulp?!

Starfire: Because it is not the person you are!

Pantha laughed.

Pantha: Not the person I am?! Says who? You?! I don't know you, princess!

Red Star: Pantha…please, you mustn't…

Pantha's cat like eyes widened and her arms shook.

Pantha: L…Leonid…I…I do remember you. …look what he did to me, Leonid. Look. I'm…I'm a monster.

Hellboy: Are you kidding me?

Hellboy lit a cigar, shaking his head.

Hellboy: What's so "monster" about you, huh? Take it from the guy who sands his horn nubs in the morning. You're not a monster. Being a monster ain't got nothing to do with your looks. It's how you act.

Pantha: Well…okay, but I'm ugly! I'm…I'm a freaking CAT!

Hellboy: What's wrong with cats?

Pantha looked at the head in the jar before sighing. She couldn't do it…not with Leonid watching anyway (she couldn't remember his other name).

Pantha: Whose bad guy is this?

Hellboy raised his hand.

Hellboy: Right here.

She tossed the head to him.

Pantha: You deal with it.

Hellboy: Hmm. Well, I guess you'd make a good paper weight, Hermie.

Shade cleared his throat and held his coat out to Pantha.

Pantha: …what?

Shade: …um…Pantha…you're naked.

Pantha: …I'm…OH MY GOD!

She grabbed the coat, putting it on.

Pantha: Why the hell didn't anyone SAY something?!

Beast Boy: Well…I mean, you're all furry so we don't see anything and…

Pantha: Shut up, green guy! Ugh! Perverts…

Red Star: Pantha, we should get you home…

Pantha: I…where? I don't even know where "home" is. I…I know you have another name, but I can't remember it.

Red Star: Red Star.

Pantha: …Red Star. Okay…I just…can't remember anything.

Robin: We'll help you remember, Pantha.

Pantha stared at him a moment.

Pantha: Who the f are you?

Starfire: …that could be harder then previously assumed, Robin.

**Outside of the Lab**

Pantha stared at the sky as if she had never seen it before. Robin sighed and turned to Red Star.

Robin: …I'm sorry we couldn't save her.

Red Star: …she is alive. That's what really counts.

Pantha: I can hear you, you know.

Pantha turned to them, smiling a little, her ears twitching.

Pantha: Good ears.

Red Star: Are you going to be alright my little snowflake?

Shade and Beast Boy began to snicker. Irritated, Raven hit their heads together.

Raven: Shut up, both of you.

Shade: How come I can't call you pet names?

Raven: How come I can't call you "Shadie"?

Shade: …fair enough…

Pantha sighed, popping her neck. Her tail twitched under the coat Shade let her borrow.

Pantha: I don't know. I need some time to think about things. Who I am…WHAT I am. …first though…I need some clothes.

Raven spotted Hellboy leaving, Herman's head in hand. She flew after him.

Raven: You don't want a ride back?

Hellboy: Nah. Why bother? One place is as good as another. 'sides, me and ol' Hermie here are going to spend some quality time. Thinking of rolling him down a hill first.

Raven: …thank you for not…you know. Ratting me on for my attempt at homicide.

Hellboy: Like I said, forget it. And if you ever do it again, I'll kick your ass. That simple.

Raven's eyes narrowed.

Raven: If the day DOES come…I won't hesitate if you actually are trying to do it.

Hellboy: …yeah. If that day comes, I wouldn't expect you to.

Hellboy continued off as Raven rejoined her friends.

Red: **You will regret your weakness, Raven. I promise you that. When all you love lies dying around you, look back on this moment and despair.**

Cyborg noticed the look on Raven's face.

Cyborg: Something wrong, Rae?

Raven pulled him away. She felt she just had to tell someone. Might as well be the guy she saw as a big brother of sorts. …a REALLY big brother.

Raven: Yeah…there is. I'm conflicted. The demon in me tells me something, Cy. It tells me that huge red bastard's hand is the key to destroying all we know and care for. It tells me that if I kill him while it's still attached to him, the hand will be rendered useless. It urges me to take his life before he can take all of ours. …at the same time, my human side says that I can't. I can't pass judgment on him when I was the same once. …I still could be. I had a chance to possibly save the world…and I chose not to. In all seriousness, Cyborg…did I make the right choice?

Cyborg: Raven, when you told us that you were going to be the thing that destroyed the world, did we kill you?

Raven: I'm still breathing, aren't I?

Cyborg: Exactly. And it's not JUST because you're a friend. You didn't WANT to destroy the world. …and he doesn't want to either. So until he actually tries, we don't have the right to step in and do something.

Raven was silent.

Raven: …and if that day comes and we fail?

Cyborg: We won't really be around that long to worry about it, will we? …if anything, Raven, this should be a lesson to appreciate what you got.

Raven: I do, Cyborg. I really do. …thank you. …this is where I'd hug you if I was that sort of person.

Cyborg chuckled.

Cyborg: I'll consider myself hugged.

Raven smiled softly. They rejoined the others.

Terra: Alright everybody…let's get home before some creep realizes we aren't home and blows the tower up or something.

Pantha: …if it's all the same to you, I'll just wander around for a while.

Red Star: Pantha, we are in a desert and you are…um…very furry. You could easily overheat.

Pantha: I know…but…I don't feel like riding all cramped up in a car or a plane right now.

Red Star: I could carry you…if you don't mind me doing so.

Pantha huffed, walking over to Red Star and poking his chest.

Pantha: You. Never tell. ANYONE. I did this…wait until they leave.

Robin: You two coming with us?

Pantha: Nah…my new nose can't handle the B.O. from the car and there's no way I'm going to be pent up in that ship.

Red Star: I am my own transportation, thank you.

Pantha: And tell the dog boy guy I owe him a coat…maybe one that doesn't stink so bad.

The Titans left. Grumbling a bit, Pantha pressed against Red Star.

Pantha: …well? Pick me up. I'm not going to let you armpit me all the way to Russia.

Red Star: Oh! Um…

He carefully picked Pantha up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. His cheeks were bright red.

Pantha: Well, hurry up. I don't want to be like this any more then…

A soft rumbling began to sound in her chest. Puzzled, she looked down at herself.

Red Star: …are you purring, Snowflake?

Pantha: …okay…so maybe I am enjoying this a little bit.

She nuzzled him.

Pantha: But if you tell, I'll break your legs.

Red Star: …fair enough.

He took off into the night. Hellboy watched them fly off before shaking his head.

Hellboy: …bunch of weirdos…

**T-Car**

Raven sat in the back, her head resting on Shade's shoulder.

Beast Boy: Dude, what's this one do?

Cyborg: You touch one more button and I'm going to break your finger, man!

Sighing, Raven turned her head slightly. She spoke very softly, knowing Shade's ears would hear it.

Raven: Shade?

Shade: Hmm?

Raven: …tomorrow, you need to do me a favor.

Shade: Um…okay?

Raven: Train me.

Shade: …huh?

Raven lifted her head up.

Raven: I want you to train me. Well, coach me is more the proper term, I guess. I don't think I can make myself work out enough…I need someone who knows how to push themselves to the limit and beyond it. Like you.

Shade: Robin's better suited…

Raven: I want you to do it.

Shade looked at her strangely.

Shade: Why? Raven, I have no idea how hard to push you…I could hurt you.

Raven: You won't. I just want to spend time with you.

Shade: …you notice a lot of our adventures end with you saying something along those lines?

Raven: ...Shade…

Shade: What? You really do.

Raven: Let me rephrase. You're going to help me train so that I'm not a useless pile of flesh if my powers are taken from me.

Shade: …yes ma'am…

Raven returned her head to Shade's shoulder.

**THE END**


End file.
